The present invention relates to an electric curtain opening and closing device for opening and closing a curtain, and a curtain opening and closing method using the same.
A curtain opening and closing device in which an electric movable body moves along a curtain rail has been known. A curtain is hung from the movable body, and can be opened and closed by moving the movable body.
For example, the curtain opening and closing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-37622 moves the movable body by use of an electric motor built in the movable body.
The curtain opening and closing device disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 1-103385 moves the movable body by use of a linear motor. The linear motor includes a plurality of permanent magnets arranged on the curtain rail and an electric magnet arranged in the movable body.